Ain't No Sunshine
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Semenjak kepergiannya, hari cerah tak pernah menaungi Odaiba. Tapi tenang saja; seseorang akan menggantikannya. Dan Izumi Koushiro yakin orang ini bisa. ONESHOT.


**Warning:** Non-romance, slight family/friendship, sedikit dramatisir—_maybe_, awal yang monoton dengan dialog yang sedikit—tapi akan ada cukup banyak dialog di akhir, satu _scene_ yang diambil berdasarkan Digimon Adventure 1 episode 49: _The Crest of Light_. _First fanfic in 2011—will be diffrent than 2010_? _Dunno_. _Happy reading_! (:

* * *

**Ain't No Sunshine**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_

* * *

_

Semenjak kepergiannya, hari cerah tak pernah menaungi Odaiba.

Dan itu bukan sembarang pernyataan yang tidak berbukti. Seorang Izumi Koushiro mengamatinya sendiri; setiap kali ia menolehkan kepala menatap keluar jendela, langit selalu berwarna kelabu. Setiap kali ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bangunan, ia tak bisa untuk tidak melupakan payungnya, sebab gerimis bisa datang kapan saja. Cuaca tak kunjung membaik sejak satu minggu yang lalu—sejak seguci abu diletakkan di sebuah kubur batu.

Abu itu adalah milik matahari. Atau setidaknya selama ini Koushiro anggap seperti itu.

Pada nisannya, tertulis 八神 太一—_Yagami Taichi_.

.

.

_Benak Koushiro masih mengingat tiap detil hari itu; ketika ia harus mengenakan jas hitam yang jarang sekali dijangkaunya, kemudian melangkah keluar, dimana langit sudah tak lagi berwarna biru. Dengan penampilan serapi itu, orang__ yang melihatnya pasti mengira pemuda berambut merah itu akan pergi ke pesta. Namun pemikiran itu pasti akan tertepis jauh ketika mereka melihat tempat apa yang dikunjunginya._

Taman makam_. Koushiro sendiri hanya pernah sekali atau dua kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, dan sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah mau mengunjungi tempat macam ini dimanapun, sebab hal tersebut mengingatkannya terhadap orang tua kandungnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia harus menapakki tempat ini, meski sebenarnya ia amat sangat tidak mau. Dan alasannya bukan karena orang tua._

_Dirinya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya._

_Ia mendekati satu-satunya kerumunan di area itu; satu-satunya kerumunan yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sepertinya. Tak satupun di antara mereka yang wajahnya menyiratkan kesenangan—semuanya tampak berduka. Klimaksnya adalah ketika abu diletakkan; tangisan histeris seorang gadis menggema di seluruh penjuru._

_Koushiro berdiri di samping Kido Jyou. Sahabatnya itu tengah melepaskan kacamatanya, menunjukkan duka yang mendalam. Di samping kiri Koushiro, berdiri Ishida Yamato, dan tak jauh dari mereka, Takaishi Takeru tampak sedang menggenggam bahu orang kerdil yang identitasnya tertutup oleh jas hujan—Koushiro meyakini bahwa makhluk itu adalah Agumon. Tachikawa Mimi tampak sedang menghibur Takenouchi Sora yang terlihat amat sangat terpukul karena ditinggal yang terkasih. Namun, bukan tangis milik gadis itu yang menggema begitu keras sekarang ini._

_Adalah Yagami Hikari yang tengah terduduk lemas sembari menangis tersedu-sedu di depan foto berbingkai yang tersandar pada nisan. Koushiro sangat mengenali sosok dalam potret tersebut; seorang pemuda yang merupakan kakak Hikari, juga dianggap oleh Koushiro sebagai "kakak" pula._

_"Aku tak menyangka Taichi akan meninggalkan kita secepat ini," titah Yamato sambil menerawang jauh ke depan, menyembunyikan kesedihannya atas kepergian sahabat sekaligus musuhnya._

_Ya, namanya Taichi. Orang itu secara tidak langsung menjadi figur ketua di saat Koushiro dan enam anak lainnya tersesat bersama di dimensi lain—sebuah dunia yang disebut sebagai Dunia Digital. Taichi, di luar penampilannya yang berantakan—tercermin dari rambutnya yang menjulang ke atas, memang pantas menjadi pemimpin. Pasalnya; ia memenuhi semua kriteria; ia berani, pantang menyerah, namun di saat yang sama juga dapat mengayomi anak buahnya, termasuk Koushiro dan adiknya sendiri—Yagami Hikari._

_Tepat saat itu, ia merasakan sesuatu di ujung hidungnya._

_Butir air. Apakah ia baru saja menangis? Tidak. Tatkala ia menengadah ke atas, ia menyadari bahwa gerimis telah turun, melanjutkan kisah yang telah ditulis awan kelabu. Ritmik pelan sang gerimis kemudian berganti; hujan yang cukup deras telah membasahi pertiwi, memaksa semua orang untuk menyingkir ke tempat yang teduh, tak terkecuali Koushiro._

_Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia dapat melihat keluarga Yagami masih diam di depan nisan anggota keluarganya tersebut. Sesungguhnya, Yagami Susumu dan Yagami Yuuko ingin sekali beranjak dan ikut berteduh. Namun apa daya mereka jika Hikari masih terduduk menangis, tak menghiraukan hujan yang membasahinya?_

_"Hei."_

_Koushiro menoleh tatkala mendengar sahutan tersebut. Kido Jyou telah berdiri di sampingnya, ikut memandangi keluarga Yagami di ujung sana._

_"Mereka pasti sangat terpukul," ucap Jyou kemudian. "Apalagi Hikari."_

_Koushiro kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Tampaknya suami-istri Yagami baru saja berhasil meyakinkan putri mereka untuk pergi berteduh, sebab Hikari tampak beranjak dan berjalan di antara kedua orang tuanya._

_"...ya."_

* * *

Di luar, petir bergemuruh—tapi ia tak menggubrisnya.

Ia tetap diam, duduk meringkuh di atas tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan berselimut. Manik cokelatnya terlihat kosong, meski menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Wajahnya tampak begitu sedih—bahkan pipinya memerah basah. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, sehingga tak satupun perhatian tercurah, bahkan ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Hikari?" Kepala makhluk semacam kucing menyembul dari celah kecil pintu yang baru dibukanya. Pintu itu kemudian terbuka lebar dan makhluk itu—Tailmon namanya—masuk ke dalam kamar, meski sang tuan tak mengizinkan. Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan kuning menggenggam segelas cokelat hangat yang asap putihnya mengepul ke atas.

"Ini. Ibumu membuatkan cokelat," jelas Tailmon. "Minumlah."

Tailmon berjalan mendekati meja belajar Hikari dan berjinjit, meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas sana. Saat ia berbalik, ia menyadari bahwa Hikari sama sekali tak bereaksi atas kedatangannya; gadis itu masih saja menatap kosong ke luar sana. Hati Tailmon sungguh teriris melihatnya—terlihat dari wajah sang kucing yang sendu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah semua ini? Menghiburnya? Ia sudah mencobanya puluhan kali, namun gadis itu tetap saja begini.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Tatkala kucing itu keluar dari kamar, Hikari tetap tak berkutik untuk mengambil gelas tadi—bahkan rasanya agak sangsi jika ia mendengar segala ucapan Tailmon tadi. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia akhirnya menggerakkan kepala, melirik ke bawah, memandang benda di genggaman tangannya. Sebuah kalung perak berhiaskan kilatan cahaya.

Sejurus kemudian, ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya. Tangisnya menghambur keluar lagi.

.

.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hei, Hikari—"

_"Nii-__chan!" Hikari berpekik. "Demi Tuhan, ini sudah lima belas menit! Apa yang membuatmu sampai mengulur waktu selama ini?"_

_"_Kau bicara seakan kau tidak tahu sifat kakakmu yang satu ini._" Bahkan meski mereka tak saling bertatap muka, ia tahu kalau orang di seberang telepon sedang menyeringai lebar. "_Iya, deh, maafkan aku. Tapi tenang saja. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana, kok—sebentar lagi aku sampai. Dan aku punya kejutan untukmu, omong-omong._"_

_Guratan kesal di wajah Yagami Hikari sirna, digantikan oleh tatapan berseri-seri._

_"Benarkah?" Nada suaranya merajuk. "Apa itu?"_

_"_Ha. Kau harus sabar menanti, Tuan Putri._" Ia selalu menyukai panggilan lucu itu, yang diciptakan dan hanya digunakan oleh kakaknya tersebut. "_Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya duduk dengan manis di tempatmu sampai aku tiba._"_

_Hikari tersenyum. "Baiklah, Nii," ucapnya. "Sampai jumpa nanti. Dah."_

_Ia menutup _flip_ telepon genggamnya dan terkikik geli. Tumit bersepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, menimbulkan suara riuh yang terdengar ceria. Hatinya gundah gulana, tak sabar lagi untuk melihat sosok yang dinantinya—sosok kakak lelaki yang begitu disayanginya sampai menjadi alasan mengapa selama ini ia menolak setiap pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Apalagi, Hikari penasaran setengah mati terhadap kejutan yang telah dipersiapkan untuk hari ulang tahunnya ini oleh kakaknya._

_Senyumnya terkembang melebar. Jemarinya terulur ke depan, menyentuh sendok yang berdiam di sisi secangkir teh pesanannya. Namun sayang, jemarinya kurang berhati-hati; dentingan suara terdengar dari lantai, dan tatkala ia melirik ke bawah, didapatinya sendok mungilnya tergeletak di lantai. Ia pun berdecak kecil, kemudian menjuntaikan tangannya turun, berusaha meraih sendok tersebut._

_Ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh sendok yang dingin, secara tiba-tiba pikirannya tersergap sesuatu. Secara refleks, tangannya tertarik ke atas. Ia terdiam; detak jantungnya yang makin cepat menandakan dirinya benar-benar kaget. Hikari memusatkan pikirannya, berusaha menelaah apa yang baru saja mengusiknya._

_Samar-samar terdengar suara benturan di kejauhan, dan tepat saat itulah ia mengetahui apa yang tadi berkelabat di benaknya. Sebuah firasat—firasat _buruk_._

_Sewaktu ia mendengar seseorang berseru, "Hei! Ada kecelakaan! Ada kecelakaan!", tubuhnya mendadak menggigil. Hati kecilnya terus berharap bahwa firasatnya tidak menjadi kenyataan._

_Resah yang menyelimuti membuatnya bangkit dan meninggalkan kafe. Ia berjalan mencari sumber suara, kemudian berlari saat melihat kerumunan._

_Dan ketika ia melihat apa yang sedang dikerumuni oleh publik, ia baru saja melihat mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan._

_

* * *

_

Hujan yang deras membuatnya harus mengambil payung sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Di bawah naungan payung tersebut, Izumi Koushiro mengarungi derasnya air yang menetes dari langit, juga jalanan yang sudah sepenuhnya basah.

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terlihat bimbang, seakan ia belum menentukan destinasinya. Padahal, tempat yang menjadi tujuannya sudah terlihat di depan mata—lalu apa yang dirisaukannya?

Ia tidak berani untuk mencapai gedung itu. Sebab jika ia sudah memasukinya, maka ia tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Tidak sebelum menepati sebuah janji yang dibuatnya sudah lama sekali.

Dan ketahuilah; dirinya belum siap untuk menepati janji tersebut.

.

.

_Bocah kelas __4 SD itu menyelinap pandangan ke luar. Tampak sebuah robot sedang berjalan berkeliling di ujung sana, sepertinya sedang berpatroli. Hal itu menipiskan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya dan ketiga kawannya—seorang bocah berambut cokelat berantakan, seekor dinosaurus kuning kecil, dan seekor kepik merah marun—bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat tanpa kurang satu apapun._

_"Oh, tidak. Kita akan mati dibunuh Digimon itu," sendanya putus asa. Bahkan ia yang dinobatkan sebagai pemikir terlogis itu pun sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. "Kita _pasti_ akan mati."_

_"Tidak, Koushiro." Bocah berambut cokelat di sebelahnya meyakinkan. "Tidak ada yang boleh mati. Pilihannya hanya dua; kita berdua selamat atau setidaknya salah satu dari kita selamat. Harus ada yang tetap hidup untuk menemani Hikari—ia sekarat sekarang ini."_

_Koushiro memandangi kawannya. Ia tahu laki-laki yang satu ini amat sayang kepada adik perempuannya, sehingga ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk tetap berdiri di samping orang yang disayanginya tersebut. Mungkin saja setelah ini ia akan menyuruh Koushiro untuk menyerahkan nyawanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat si rambut merah itu menelan ludah._

_"Dengar." Timbre tenor milik kawannya kembali terdengar. "Kalau ternyata bukan aku yang selamat dari sini—"_

_"Apa?" pekik Koushiro spontan, bersamaan dengan makhluk kuning yang berdiri di sebelah kawannya. "Barusan kau bicara apa, Taichi? Kau—"_

_"Koushiro, kumohon!" Ucapan Koushiro terpotong begitu saja tatkala sang kawan menggenggam tangannya begitu erat, sampai membuat Koushiro sedikit berpekik kesakitan. "Berjanjilah padaku jika aku tidak ada, kau akan ada di samping Hikari dan menjaganya untukku. Kumohon, Koushiro. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan pada saat ini."_

_Koushiro menatap mata cokelat di hadapannya dengan penuh keraguan. Namun sepasang bola mata tersebut justru berkontradiksi dengan obsidian Koushiro; keseriusan yang mendalam tersirat, bahkan dalam keadaan yang genting seperti itu. Saat itulah Koushiro menyadari bahwa orang ini hanya ingin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak; ia harus memasikan bahwa adiknya akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi. Andai Koushiro juga memilki adik, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama, meski tahu itu membahayakan nyawanya sendiri._

_"A-aku berjanji, Taichi," ucap Koushiro menyanggupi. Namun hatinya sendiri masih memungkiri kesiapannya dalam menepati janji tersebut._

* * *

Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan baru saja mengetuknya.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok wanita hadir membukakan pintu, dan Koushiro dapat mengenali orang itu sebagai Yagami Yuuko. Wajahnya tenang, namun kantung hitam terlihat jelas di bawah kedua matanya. Kentara sekali ia berusaha untuk tegar atas kematian putra sulungnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Koushiro?"

"_Konnichiwa_, Baasan." Koushiro tersenyum tipis. "Apa anda tidak keberatan jika aku datang bertamu?"

"Oh," pekik sang wanita paham. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ayo masuk, Koushiro."

Dengan ajakan tersebut, Koushiro menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Matanya memandangi seisi apartemen tersebut. Semuanya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Bahkan ketika ia menerawang dari jauh, ia dapat memastikan bahwa susunan rumah itu masih sama seperti dulu.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," tukas Koushiro tatkala membuntuti sang tuan rumah di koridor menuju ruang tengah. "Tentang Hikari."

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di ruang tengah. Wanita di hadapan Koushiro itu kemudian berbalik menghadapnya. Tatapannya tampak begitu sedih, begitu pula desahan yang baru saja dilantunkannya.

"Kurasa Tailmon bisa membantumu tentang hal itu," jawabnya sembari meninggalkan Koushiro menuju dapur. Ketika Koushiro berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan, ia mendapati sosok yang dimaksud baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Koushiro?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya satu alur dengan mimik wajahnya yang mengekspresikan keterkejutan. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hai, Tailmon," sapanya dengan suara yang pelan—bahkan hampir berbisik. "Aku hanya bertamu, kok."

Mata biru sang kucing memicing. Ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu—orang ini terlalu jujur.

"_Well_, sebenarnya," Koushiro menghela napas tanda menyerah. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hikari."

Kali ini, mata yang memicing itu membelalak tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengobrol saja. Tidak boleh kah?"

Tailmon terdiam sejenak.

"Sudah satu minggu ia tidak berbicara kepada siapapun," terangnya kemudian. "Sudah satu minggu juga ia hanya makan sekali sehari dalam kamarnya, bergemul dalam selimut, memegang kalung yang seharusnya menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Taichi, dan menangis. Ia masih amat sangat terpukul, Koushiro. Berbagai cara sudah kulakukan agar ia tidak terus begini. Tapi tetap saja..."

Koushiro membisu. Ia paham situasinya sekarang. Dari tangisan histeris yang dilancarkan Hikari saat pemakaman saja sudah menjelaskan bahwa jiwanya benar-benar terguncang karena kepergian mendadak sang kakak. Ia tahu bahwa luka hati seperti itu pasti akan sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"Biarkan aku mencoba membantumu," kata Koushiro meyakinkan. "Aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengannya, dan aku mungkin bukan tipe orang yang ahli dalam hal psikologis begini—apa yang kau harapkan dari orang gila komputer sepertiku? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah sahabat Taichi dan juga teman Hikari."

Sekali lagi Tailmon terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Takeru dan Mimi juga sudah kemari untuk mencobanya, dan mereka berdua gagal," titah Tailmon. "Maka—dengan segala rasa hormat—aku sangat meragukanmu. Aku tahu aku tak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa dari maniak teknologi sepertimu. Tapi kurasa...kau bisa mencobanya."

Koushiro tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Sebelum mereka beranjak, Yagami Yuuko memberikan segelas cokelat kepada Koushiro selayaknya jamuan untuk tamu. Membisikkan ucapan terima kasih sekali lagi, akhirnya Tailmon memandunya ke depan pintu kamar Hikari. Ia membukakan pintunya dan membiarkan Koushiro masuk sendiri, memberikan privasi untuk pemuda itu agar bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Hikari.

Keheningan tercipta setelah pintu ditutup. Koushiro dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk kedua lututnya, membenamkan kakinya di sela-selanya. Terlihat jelas sekali gadis itu terpukul. Tidak jauh dari ranjang gadis tersebut, di atas sebuah meja belajar, terdapat sebuah gelas yang rupanya sama persis dengan gelas yang dipegang Koushiro sekarang. Ketika Koushiro mendekati meja itu, ia mendapati bahwa isi gelas yang masih penuh itu juga sama seperti apa yang mengisi gelas Koushiro; cokelat, yang sudah tidak lagi hangat seperti milik Koushiro.

Koushiro mengambil gelas tersebut dan sekarang dirinya telah menghadap sang gadis. Alih-alih menyodorkan gadis tersebut cokelat yang sudah mendingin, ia malah menyodorkan cokelat miliknya yang masih hangat.

"Minumlah."

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

Koushiro memutsuskan untuk meletakkan kedua gelas itu kembali di atas meja belajar—ia tak peduli jika cokelatnya turut mendingin pula. Kemudian, ia naik ke atas ranjang, duduk di samping gadis yang tak kunjung bergerak itu. Sesungguhnya, ia agak canggung untuk duduk di sini, hanya berdua dengan seorang gadis—apalagi gadis ini adalah adik sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini, mau tak mau, ia harus melakukannya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa selamanya begini, Hikari," Koushiro membuka konversasi. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama ia berbicara dengan gadis ini setelah upacara pemakaman itu.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Takdirnya memang sudah begitu—kau tak bisa melawannya."

Hikari masih tetap diam.

Koushiro mendesah panjang—rupanya ini jauh lebih sulit daripada yang ia duga sebelumnya. "Dulu, saat di Dunia Digital, ketika kau kolaps, Taichi pernah berpesan padaku."

Ketika pernyataan itu tercetus, untuk pertama kalinya setelah Koushiro masuk, Yagami Hikari bergerak. Ia menengadahkan kepala dengan sontak.

"Ia membuatku berjanji untuk tetap berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu jikalau ia tiada," terang Koushiro. "Dan sekarang, aku sedang menepati janjiku. Atau setidaknya _berusaha_ untuk menepatinya."

Ia tahu pemilihan katanya tidak bagus, membuat ucapannya barusan terdengar canggung. Tapi ia memang bukan seorang pujangga hebat yang pandai menggunakan kata dan frasa. Ia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang sedang mencoba bertanggung jawab atas janji yang dibuatnya.

"Ia sangat sayang padamu, Hikari—ketahuilah," Koushiro meyakinkan sekali lagi. "Kalau ia tidak sayang kepadamu, maka aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang."

Keheningan kembali tercipta, namun Koushiro berani bersumpah ia baru saja mendengar suara isakan.

"..._dia_ selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil..."

Itu dia. Itu mungkin adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Yagami Hikari pada hari ini. Atau, jika Koushiro boleh berbangga hati dengan sedikit berhiperbol, itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya setelah kepergian Yagami Taichi.

"...tapi justru karena itu aku menyayangi_nya_. Karena ia ada, aku merasa aku bermakna di muka bumi ini," lanjutnya lagi. "Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak ada, dan aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Aku tidak berarti _lagi_."

Ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu, dan Koushiro hanya bisa memandang gadis itu. Ia panik, tentu saja—siapa yang tidak panik jika tahu-tahu ada orang yang menangis di depanmu? Tapi dirinya sendiri juga telah kehabisan kata untuk disampaikan. Dalam tangisan Hikari, Koushiro berpikir dengan sisa akal logisnya yang sudah hampir habis terkuras akibat terlalu ngeri untuk menghadapi hari ini.

"Tentu kau masih _berarti_, Hikari," titah Koushiro. "Ayahmu, ibumu, Tailmon—kau begitu prestis dalam kehidupan mereka. Kehadiranmu juga sangat berarti bagi kami, kawan-kawanmu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Ia memberi jeda. "Taichi sekarang sudah tidak ada. Dengan itu, kami semua kehilangan matahari kami. Tapi kami masih punya kau," Koushiro memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam bahu Hikari yang memunggunginya. "Kau _hikari_. Kau cahaya. Kau dapat menggantikan matahari untuk menyinari hari."

Ia menghela napas. "Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan—aku juga pernah merasakannya. Itu memang _sakit_. Tapi seorang yang bijak pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak bisa terus berdiam diri dan terlarut dalam masa lalumu. Kau harus terus melangkah maju, sebab ada masa depan yang menunggumu."

Koushiro menundukkan kepala.

"Orang itu adalah kakakmu—_Taichi_."

Sunyi.

Setelahnya, sesuatu dirasakan oleh tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam erat bahu Hikari, membuat Koushiro menengadah. Ia agak kaget tatkala mendapati Hikari rupanya juga telah menengadah, menerawang jauh ke luar sana. Tangannya kemudian terangkat, memperlihatkan kalung yang diceritakan Tailmon; kalung perak berliontin kilatan cahaya—kilatan _hikari_.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya adalah satu hal yang tak disangka oleh Koushiro sebelumnya; gadis itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan selimut yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya, Hikari melangkah dan berhenti di depan jendelanya. Koushiro bangkit mengikuti, dan sejurus kemudian, napasnya tertahan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, hujan berhenti. Awan kelabu mulai menipis, dan satu yang dirindukannya tampak. Ya—_matahari_. Sang surya akhirnya muncul dan bersinar, menandakan hari cerah pertama yang menaungi kota setelah seminggu berlalu.

Koushiro lalu merasakan sesuatu pada pundaknya. Didapatinya Hikari tengah meletakkan kepala di bahunya, masih dengan mata yang menatap keluar sana. Memandangi gadis di sandaranya, Koushiro yakin bahwasannya apa yang baru saja disaksikannya terjadi karena kekuatan gadis ini—kekuatan Yagami Hikari yang telah bangkit dari kesedihannya, dan siap menggantikan Yagami Taichi untuk menyinari dunia.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan sanggup melakukan semua ini?" tanya Hikari kemudian. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa menjadi seperti kakakku untuk menyinari dunia?"

Koushiro tersenyum.

"Ya—kau pasti bisa."

* * *

**owari**_  
13.02.2011 – 11:31 AM – 302__7 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Saya besok ujian, tapi maksa pengen menyelesaikan cerita ini, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo dan terkesan buru-buru. Geregetan tahu buatnya -_-"

_Well_, saya mendapatkan inspirasi ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian, fanfiksi karangan Sanich-san yang berjudul Zutto Soko ni Iru muncul, menguatkan saya untuk menulis fanfiksi ini. Tadinya mau dibuat Fan-Fanfiction gitu, cuma saya agak kurang sreg dengan Hikari yang sudah menikah, jadi begitulah ^^" Tapi fanfiksi ini saya kasih ke Sanich-san, deh, sebagai tanda terimakasih karena secara tidak langsung memantapkan hati saya untuk menulis ini :DD

Berhubung saya masih bingung nentuin genre-nya, tolong kasih tahu saya apakah genre-nya sudah pantas dengan Hurt/Comfort/Drama atau ada yang harus diganti—mungkin dengan Family, Friendship, /coret/atau Angst/coret/. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang bersedia untuk menyampaikan pemikirannya tentang fanfiksi ini di kolom review!


End file.
